Breaking character
by Jamieluv
Summary: Returning to mystic falls, may have been the worst yet best decisions katherine has ever made. But there is a twist to katherine’s character, she has witch powers that are put to the test in order to save someone other than herself. But how does this all work in katherine’s favor?
1. chapter 1

Hi, im katherine pierce, i'm a survivor.

Or so i thought; one person can change your whole being and beliefs, so i have recently found out.

When i heard that klaus was going to killed in mystic falls by the salvatore brothers i figured that was perfect timing to invite myself in the small little town once again. Ive always loved to cause mischief and stir the pot like the evil bitch that I am.

"You can leave now Minerva. You may return to your family but our deal still remains."

Minerva was my personal heratic slave (since i saved her ass from klaus when i first made it to france). In return to saving her she showed me how to bring out my inner witch. Now i got extra tricks under my sleeves.

But, now is the time for my departure, therefore releasing her till i return.

Since im a vampire and a witch i had no need for any luggage, oh how i love how privileged i am. I walked out the emerald glass door, and casted an invisibility spell on my house.

In a wisk of my hand, i arrived in the town center in a glowing red cloud of smoke. The feeling of power running through my veins like a herd of bulls, i feel alive, invincible. Its time to start some trouble, Katherine's in town now, better than ever.

 _Based how the reviews on this goes I will continue, just testing the waters before I am devoted to this_


	2. Lets get it started

Time to get the party started.

Okay, time to think strategy. Elena is the most annoying vampire ( thats one shot) , damon is the pestering asshole (thats another shot) and stefan, ooh stefan, the greatest love of my life. The reason i am back.

But in order to tolerate the children i might as well have a few drinks first. So i walk over to the grill in my leg flattering red bottom heels, complimented by a black latex jumpsuit with just the right amount of clevage. Can i admit? I am quite dazzling.

So i open the doors to the bar, and automatically all eyes were on me. Everyone seemed shook. Somebody must have caused quite a stir in the town, i likeyy. Always loved the attention anyway.

Sitting at the bar, i see my favorite little birdie, that usually tells me what i need to know. Matt.

"So, whats with all the eyes on me. Not that im complaining." I said while smirking. He didnt seem all too entertained at my comments. He looked at me like i jus betrayed him..Somebody's not in the mood. Then he rolled his eyes, sighed, and finally spoke " Elena hasn't been on the best of behavior since jeremy died, thanks to you.".

"You have my attention" i said playfully, like a teenager getting on the hot gossip. I leaned in and my chin in the palm of my hand

"Her emotions are unstable, and she was caught feeding on somebody" his face filled with disappointment.. more than the usual pathetic look on his face, always so gloomy.

"Now thats more of my taste, im starting to see the resemblance between she and i. Thanks for the information as always. Now give me a bottle of the strongest bourbon you've got."

I took the bottle and walked out, what could matt even do, especially against me? I laughed out loud, thinking of him even attempting to stop me.

Thinking and drinking, always been a good combination for me.

To my demis, stefan and elena are still together. Even the thought of it made me bitter, shes just the childish version of me.

Not paying attention to where i was, I bumped into my least favorite person. "Elena Gilbert, how nice it is to see you." Her presents felt stronger than usual which threw me off a little bit. She looked angry, thats a new look; maybe its time for a new investment.

" Katherine." She said with flare, making my body feel funny. Wow this liquor is really getting to me. Back to the point.

"So ive heard you have been quite busy." Smirking.

"Okay katherine, and your to blame,so i dont have time for your bull shit jokes, so take your alcoholic ass somewhere else."

She continued her power walk to wherever she was going, and i just stood there with my mouth wide open. At this point my objective has changed. Time to get a new player on my team. I smiled and continued my walk to the salvatores' house,feeling the satisfaction of coming to mystic falls once again. This is gonna be so much fun.


	3. Decisions decisions

Finalyy, this walk has taken forever. I lookd at the house with a sigh of relief. Stefan and Damon looked the opposite of relief. They stood there with their arms crossd and heavy gaze fixed upon little ol me. In return to their worry filled stares, i gave them my best seductive wave, and smiled. I walked toward them and they were already in defense mode. "Geez chill out, always think someones after you. Dont be so cocky guys. Im just here to say hello...Hello."

I laughed at my own joke while they sighed, unamused; I let my self inside. _What a mess, I thought to myself. They followed me grudgingly._

What are you really here for katherine. We all know you never stop by for just a reunion, what do you want." Stefan always had a condescending attitudewith me, as if it would hurt my feelings.

"Well its nice to see you too stefan." Smiling "honestly i came back to kill everyone, get drunk and lounge around all the dead bodies." . They stood there looking at me shockingly. " come onnn, its a joke relax, my god. Get your tails out from between your legs". They were always so easily scared by me, but there was a time were they were so easily in love with me, and i kinda missed stefan. Damon was always just my play toy, sorry not sorry

Looking around, it looked like a tornado had torn through here. But that long walk had my legs tired, so i plopped on the torn up couch; the stuffing was everywhere.

"So what happened here? Oh wait let me guess, Elenaa-" Damon had grabbed a hold of my throat cutting me off, I started gasping like a fish out of water. "Look just tell us why the hell youre here, I am not in the mood to play one of your games, get to the fucking point!" Then he eventually let go, but still stood over me trying to get his answer as quick as possible. I had to catch my breath first, I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Im here for stefan of course, but all this drama thats going has more of my interest. If you had let me finish my sentence." I looked at damon with the evil eye. Little did he know that with that one look I made his vocal cords m.i.a. The look on his face when he tried to talk was priceless. I stared to giggle, but the stefan's face was hilarious. "How did-did you- are you-" he couldnt even get a word out he was so shocked. I started gying laughing. Tears falling down my face and my stomach tightening. I collected myself. "Are you going to let me do the talking now?" Turning to damon who was still a little flustered at the fact that he couldn't talk.

They both shook their head yes, so i waved my hand at damon at givingly gave him his voice back. Then both sat on the opposite couch ready for whatever i had to say.

"So back to what i was saying before i was rudely interrupted; Ive heard rumors that Elena has been a very busy bee. And i can easily clean up this mess, for you stefan. Or i can make it worse. It all depends on if you're cooperative or not. Your decision though." I looked at him as if he was the only person in the room, he had his famous thinking face on; i heard his thoughts, contemplating his options. Which this shouldnt be a hard choice. "Oh come on stefan, its really not a hard choice to make. We both know that im way better than your bennet witch. She had a hard time just getting us out of the tomb." I snickered.

I cant believe he even thought to compare me to that teenage witch bitch.

"Why are even considering helping me by helping elena? Theres most likely stings attatched, it YOU we're talking about." He straightened his lips, so serious.

"I just want to be on your good side again, i know you remember 1864, right?" I blushed childishly at the thought of the old and good times we had.

" yes, but it was all fake. You compelled me to feel that way. None of it was real. Which is why i highly doubt you're going to help us out if the kindness of your heart. Because we know that doesnt exist."

His bitter tone cut deep, as many times as ive told him i loved him. As many times i have pick him over damon, and came back for him.. he still thinks the love we had between each other was fake.

I squinted my eyes at him, lets try this ONE more time. I waved my hand at him this time. He of course tried to talk and couldnt, he grabbed at his throat in disbelief.

" last time im going to ask you stefan, and i will respect whatever decision you decide. Just nod your head yes or no. Do you want my help with your situation, with elena and the town?" Sitting in complete silence, damon hasnt said a word, reading into his mind he was still putting together the fact that i have magic.

Stefan made up his mind. Stupid stupid stefan, he shook his head no.

"Suit it yourself then. Goodbye stefan." I waved my hand at him again, and he tried to speak to me but I ignored him. I stood up, and bowed while i was engulfed by my signature glowing red smoke, and i was sitting on gilberts porch. She fixed this place up nicely. But she wasnt home yet. So i just sat there, plotting. No one has any idea whats to come.


	4. The ice-breaker

So theres my favorite doppelgänger. I stood up from the swinging bench and turned around to elena holding a wooden steak; her vampire eyes raging with veins and fangs flared. Surging the power within me, i threw the steak from her hand. She stood there frozen, eyes wide open. Typical reaction; she tried to run.

With my powers i froze her in place, lifted her up and placed her right in front of me. " What do you WANT katherine" she spoke angrily through her gritted teeth. "Oooh fiesty, i like it." Her face didnt change not one bit, except a slight twitch of her nose in irritation. Kinda cute actually.

"Relaaax, I just want to help you. Ya knooww... with the whole town shook up about their innocent elena. I can easily this mess if you'd like." I elegantly waved my hand at her and bowed, unlocking her from the magical hold i had on her. "See, just like that i can make your problems go away. Sounds nice doesn't it" i giggled " i know." With my most confident smile.

Elena was holding onto her knees catching her breath from the tension of the grip i had on her. She looked up with aggravation and annoyance by knowing she was stuck listening to me. So we both sat down on the bench and i was patiently waiting for her to respond to my offer.

"How many strings are attached?" She asked in her bratty voice... ew. "Whats in it for you Ms.Katherine?" Sarcastically spoken and smirked... i can see a LITTLE bit of me in her. Questionably. "Just stefan, no biggy. I've heard you two have been having problems lately as well. Knowing you want damon more... You know ive come to realize that you have a dark side, lowkey.You'd make a great partner in crime someday.. Given that you tone down your emotions a bit."

"My emotions are just fine..." her face filled with concerns she was so vulnerable. I could read her thoughts.

 _Why is this happening to me? I feel like this is all my fault. Maybe it **would** be easier to take the deal. Shes not lying. She can help and im not really into stefan anymore—_

" I knew it !" Oops, i said that out loud, *awkward smile*.

"Stay out of my head at least. Im _thinking_ about it.. obviously." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Soooo you taking the deaI? ...I get to have stefan all to myself?" I taunted and teased, with a cheesy grin on my face.

"Yes katherine. I'll take your deal. BUT i break up woth stefan on my _own_ time. And no partnership ever. Cause you mentioned it earlier no thanks. A bit too bitchy for me."

I laughed a little. "Tell you what,.. you can break up with stefan on your own time, but my deadline is two days. Thats it. Which means no more hanging out, texting, calling, nothing; got it?"

"Yup, nice speaking to you, bye now. Your presence is long overdue."

" okay okay. Ill be leaving now. You behave lena.." i said playfully "ill be checking up on you and our little deal. Good bye elena."

I added mockingly, as my hand waved and my lightening red cloud of smoke whisked me away.


	5. Make a move

_ELENA's POV~_

As katherine poofed out of my porch my anxiety began to sore.

This week has been just great! My brother dies, the town finds out im a vampire, AND Katherine wants to be buddies. Oh and dont let me forget i have to break up with stefan, which is good but bad, all the drama. My life is just full of drama, when wil this end. What if i just left town. Things would be so much easier. I wouldnt be a target anymore, and neither would my friends. It'd be sad but peaceful. I need a drink ..Question is, of what??

At this moment my inner vampire is speaking louder than my sympathetic human. But i should wait till night time at least, thats when the drunks and worthless come out to party. So its a win win, a drink of blood AND alcohol.

In the meantime i guess ill just go talk to stefan; i just want to get this over with. I know katherine. If she doesnt get what she wants, she throws a tantrum. And that usually ends up with one of my friends hurt, leaving me to feel guilty. Its only for the best.

I started walking my way to the salvatore house, all of the cars got destroyed. Walking down the sidewalk, i felt all the stares that layed upon me and heard the doors shut and lock, out of fear. Now their phones are dialing. Time to hurry up out of here.

I used my super speed to get to the house faster. I stared at the door hesitating. Just thinking of his face when i tell him its over. My eyes started to water. The feeling of guilt when i break his heart. Leaving him alone and vulnerable. We were each others great love for a while. And now is the end, and right now he is oblivious to what im about to tell him. I sobbed a little bit, as quiet as i could.

I dried my tears and knocked on the door. Almost instantly damon opened the door. His face was so incapturing, i nealry forgot what i came for; i slightly smiled, he made me feel more warm inside.

Till i heard stefans voice "who's at the door?".."Its just elena."

My heart sank, and so did my jaw; the pain was physical just as emotional, it felt that deep. "Come on in." He smirked at me while opening one arm in invitation. I walkind in with my head down, my mind was racing, thinking of how to tell him. Halfway up the stairs i felt a panic.

When i looked up stefan was waiting for me at the top; i stopped breathing for a moment.

"Hey, its good to see you. I know you've been overwhelmed, how are you."

His kindness made me melt even more, i had to fight extra hard not to cry. "I need to talk to you. It's serious." And i walked to his room as he followed then i shut the door. " i dont know how else to tell you this kind of news. But ever since jeremy died i just havent been the same me. I dont really feel anything between me and you. Plus you dont really accept me as a vampire anyway. Its best for the both of us if we just seperate. At least we have the good ol memories." . I spoke to him without really looking at him, i just couldnt. But when i finally did his eyes had already been flooded, and tears had already fallen. My eyes watered, "im sorry." I looked him in the eyes as i walked out.

I sat at the bottom of the stair case, crying my eyes out, questioning myself. Is this what being safe is supposed to feel like.Devastation? Hearing stefan

Ten minutes later damon came around the corner with a bottle of bourbon, drinking. "Whats up with the damn crying fest?". His insensitivity irritated me sometimes. I didnt speak, i just gave him and irritated look. As i looked at him with my bloodshot, puffy eyes, his face softened up. "You broke up with stefan.". An uncomfortable silence fell over the house. I took a swig of bourbon and walked out without saying a word.

Looking around it was finally sundown. Perfect timing. I speeded my way to the dirtiest underground bar (thanks to damon it wasnt all that hard).

When I approached the bar it seemed more quiet than usual. I walked in and everybody was sitting up straight and their eyes were fixated on me. I walked around the room confused. Their eyes followed me everywhere. Then i heard a sigh. "Awe, what a shame it was to hear the ending of the perfect love story." It was katherine, of course she followed me. She laughed. "I see how you deal with depression now, a little more my style.". The sound of her voice made me want to rip her throat out. I felt the anger rush through me and into my eyes, and pushing my fangs out. I charged at her.

Instantly i was stopped; like i speeded into a brick wall. I looked at her with fury.

"Calmm down tiger. Im just here to celebrate with you on the greatest decision you've ever made." She smiled at me. Then i watched her wave her hand mesmerizingly at me. I felt calm. And sane. She set me down and I was more open to discussion. This could be good,... i think.


	6. The haze

Oh how vulnerable elena looks... i set her down blew towards her, and her eyes settled down and glazed a little. Thats better, more comprimisable. I liked it better when she was calm, even the slightest bitof discomfort and shes whining, so annoying. " lets sit down and talk about it, im positive that you'll feel totally better. But _first_ , the fun part. Take your pick" I gestured my hand toward the crowd of scums that sat paralyzed and brainwashed in the bar. I already had my eyes on one. He was kind of bulky, full of tattoos, qnd was tipsy but not too drunk. The type that likes to have controlover everything. It was perfect...until elena pointed at him. My jaw dropped and gasped " I already had him picked for me; out of this whole bar you choose my person. Pick again". Her face started to tense up again. I sat and contemplated, i want her on my side. As a back up to get stefan since she is her soft spot (dont see how but whatever). Guess i have to sacrifice a little to get what i want. " uuugh fine, we can share him." She looked over at me and smiled just a little bit.. progress.

"Shall we then." She said in a blank tone. To ease her again i used my mind to tell hers to relax and ease up. Then as we were walking across the bar, a slow song came on, which isnt really my thing but elena started dancing. At least she was feelin it. And out of nowhere she reaches over and grabs my hand. Right before i could yank my hand back, she twirls me and pulls me into her, then places her hand on my back. I felt her gentle vibes purr through me. Maybe i went a little too far on the relaxation command.

I backed out of the dance and sped over to our target and just started draining him. I looked up at elena who was standing on the dance floor watching me in awe. For a second i thought she was hurt (cause she seems to be that way a lot), but then she surged towards the guy. On the other side of his neck she indulges herself, savoring every drop in the stream of blood that silked its way down her throat. This couldnt be good. I bit my wrist and shoved it in the guys mouth, his eyes were starting to get lazy. And elena was still going. "I think its time to slow down on the blood.." she just looked at me with veinful eyes and smirked. What a bitch. Thats my move. "Okay" i smiled back. I made a loop in the air that tightened the mans skin around her fangs and stopped his blood from spilling. I laughed at her struggling, then when she freed herself she came at me. So naïve sometimes, im older..therefore stronger.. and have powers. Silly elena, always letting her emotions cloud her judgement. She honestly needs me.

To test her strength i didnt stop her before she got to me; when she tried to grab me i grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and wrapped my other arm around her neck. Shockingly i felt goosebumps rise on her skin. And another thing that comes with the mogic that i obtain, is the ability to feel others emotions. I felt her arousal and curiosity, it was caused by the alcohol infused blood she drank and my relaxtion spell.

We both stood by the bar stools, frozen, catching our breath. She still craved blood, i sensed it by the she was looking at the blood still staining my wrist that wrapped around her. I lifted my wrist slowly to see if she would take the offer from her so called "worst enemy". To my suprise, elena opened her mouth with her eyes closed, to pretend what was happening _wasn't_ happening. Her lips surrounded my bleeding wrist, taking in a tiny bit of blood to test it out.

She was won over by my taste and her eyes returned to the blood-hungry bloodshot look;vangs flared through my veins, pulling as much blood as she could with every pull.

When vampires share blood, its usually a very.. personal thing. I've never perceived it that way, so much as others do. But the feeling of my blood surging so powerfully throught my veins and into her mouth, it felt so euphoric. Like a breath of fresh air. I let her keep going, and she did.. till she came up for her and reality set in for her; that she just did that. Then i felt her emotions shifting, like an ungreased bicycle chain. Guilt plunged into her soul, going against all of her morals. I read into her mind:

 _Why?.. why did i just do that? Did she make me do it with her powers? And why would i drink a persons blood like **that.** He almost died. Im only here to change what ive done. Not get better at it. Im ready to jus get to the alcohol. _

Her emotions were all over the place. Its good that she chose alcohol. Because with the emotions she's feeling she could drain this whole lot of people. Ripper style.

I beat her to the drinks and in her mind she said how much she needed some bourbon, so i just gave her a whole bottle to herself. I could tell she didnt want to talk right now. I grabbed my own bottle of the oldest whiskey they had, i liked the way it burned my throat. Makes me feel like im still partially a human.

I realized that she actually _**can**_ make some decisions. I'll just leave then,she's just going to drink the bottle and go home. She has alot more to occupy her mind besides human blood. Which gives me more to think about now too. Where is this going to lead to? This could change so much..


	7. To win

My mind is spinning. And its not from the one drink i had, tolerance builds up after a few decades. The feeling i had was so new and refreshing, but came from _elena._ Out of all the people in the world, her.. And watching her dance and be rid of all her drama, she was actually not that bad of company. That's considered a compliment coming from me. My feelings feel unstable. Like im questioning myself (for the first time in.. well ever).

Anyways; im in my cozy apartment ready to just call it a night. Need to think about a lot of things thats going on in my head. Stefan, Elena, Myself, my plans. Everything is combining itself into one.

Hmmmm, combining into onee. I pondered on the idea, have the new and the old together, into my bigger plans.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"**

I hurriedly leaped out of the bed, went through my bags and grabbed a silver and wooden stake from my bag. _This is it, they found me. Just stake and run._ I looked the peep hole scarcely, holding my breath for who i would see beyond the door. Then i saw the brunette hair. The weight plunged out of my chest, rejuvenating my lungs, i can breathe again.

I was highly irritated by her unexpected appearance, had me thinking it was my enemies at the door.

"Surprise, surprise. What are you doing here at this time of night young lady?" I breathed out my words with a sigh of sarcasm and agitation. She looked up at me like a lost little sheep, with a guilty conscience. My face flickered with empathy (not sympathy, dont get it twisted). But the expression didnt last long of course. "I need to talk about what happened."

"I kinda figured thats why you're here." Rolling my eyes.

"But what made you think its okay to come to my apartment this early. Knowing that im older than you and have a high temper. AND i dont really like you.. at all." My resting bitch face heavily in tact.

"I know, i know. But i cant sleep and my mind is going out of control, like i could drain the wholed town for the hell of it. Just to keep my mind calm. Can i come in?" She blabbed on. I stood there unamused, till she mentioned the way she wanted to drain the town. Hmm i wonder what she's capable of. So i nodded my head yes, shutting and locking the door behind her. Her breathing was heavy, like she just ran laps around the whole town. "Allow me to start this conversation. You were feeling vulnerable; break-up and all; and you went for a drink at the dirty bar that _damon_ showed you. Then ran into a lovely suprise." I made a grand gesture up and down my body. " But when things didnt go your way, you being you,... you decided to drink my blood."

The room got silent after that. Her words were stuck in her throat, scared to speak. Of course i know what shes thinking about saying, but i want her to say it. "Im waiting.." still nothing, elena was just absently staring into my eyes, looking for acceptance, or an understanding. But i kept my facial expression blank. Giving her nothing to go off of. "I was still hungry when you pulled me off the guy and i knew you wouldnt let me go, so i chose you. And now i kind of regret that because i have this feeling at the pit of my stomach that wont go away. I dont know wha-"

"Dont even _think_ about giving me that bullshit. You know exactly what that feeling is. And the reasons you just told me, i can see that they were true. But you're not saying the key factor on why you did that." My blank face turned into an angry, disgusted look; just waiting for her to tell the truth.

"How would you know how _i_ feel, and how _i_ think?"

Yes, she knew i had powers but she doesnt know i can also read minds. I plan to keep it that way so she wont try to avoid me finding things out. "You and i both know that im way smarter than this whole town. So i can tell when someone is telling half truths and lies." My face softened up so i could express my superiority.

Elena was still staring up at me, and when i looked back at her her eyebrows were furrowed.

"What?"

"I can aslo tell the same things." She smiled " you're telling a half truth too. You know how i feel because you feel it too."

Guess my face softened up _too_ much, (be careful katherine, your humanity is showing).

I smirked. Shes smarter than i thought. But how would i play this out? I kept lookin her in her eyes, smirking, silently plotting.

 ** _I need her on my side. Test her out first and see her abilities. get her_ _on my side. I think i know just how to do it._**

I grinned evily at her, but she didnt seem afraid. She was only filled with anticipation to know what i had left to say. Or what i was going to do. Then without a word in reply to what she said, i moved in closer to her. Looking menacingly into her eyes. In a flash, i quickly took out my fangs and penetrating her jugular. She took a gasp of air, completely shocked; eyes widened. But then i felt her body relax. As i pulled her blood into my mouth. It was so sweetly intoxicating, addictive; i felt lost in her veins, enjoying every ounce. Her body seemingly melted into arms, as i held her in place. I felt the same feeling, complete euphoria, my body taken over with complete relaxation. I could hear nothing, and see nothing. My eyes closed, it felt like she and i were the only two alive. I pulled myself away from her, she was starting to tilt, loosing strength.

I quickly regained my strength and stood in front of her again.

" paybacks a bitch." My comment reeked of sarcasm. We both knew that the feeling we shared was mutual.

Elena sat on the bed, leaning on one arm to hold her up. She looked up at me with a look ive never seen before. But i automatically knew what it meant. I sat next to her on the bed. "So, tell me again, why you did it?" I smiled at her.

Finally she got her strength back , and sat up to face me. She was so relaxed that the words just flowed out of her mouth like silk.

" i liked it. But so did you."

It was no argument. What was understood didnt need to be explained.

She got up and walked out of the apartment. When i heard her half way down the street, i began to laugh. I knew i won her over. It was only a matter of time.


	8. Devilishy happy

_ELENA's POV_

Although its nearly dawn, I decided against speeding my way back to my house. Nothing really special about it anymore anyway. But that isnt whats really on my mind regardless. Last night was such a blur, but such a beautiful blur; one that i wanted to live in, forever. And forever for me is a very long time.

And the craziest part of it all, was that it included katherine. But i dont give a fuck, im doing whatever i want from now on, no guilt no shame. She gave me the kind of thrill that ive never could imagined.

But in the back of my mind theres this little voice trying to stop me. That im going against everything ive always been. Im afraid if what ill become if i dont stay in my comfort zone. (Which i realize now that thats why my life has been so heartbreaking). All the times i let my emotions get in the way, i get hurt. But not anymore. Now its my turn turn to speak to the voice in my head; and my first and final words were:

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

In that very moment, all my emotions were turned, oh the bliss that washed over my body.

I finally took in a well focused look at my surroundings and i was finally at my house. I hadnt even noticed how deep in thought i was. But the sight that was in front of my was too eye-catching to go unnoticed.

In front of my house was the whole town, all with interesting weapons in their hand. The council stood in front of the crowd. As i gazed at the audience "oh nooo, were you planning to kill me? You must have got the wrong person, -" I lowered my tone to a childishly innocent whisper " its just poor innocent elena." I forced a frown on my face sarcastic. They all still appeared stern, even disgusted at my banter. I started to laugh, wish they could have seem the looks on their face. " why so serious?".

To continue the fun i got out of messing with them, I pretended to walk away,.. just to see what they would do. And through my hightened senses, i heard someone pull a trigger to steak loaded bow. I swiftly turned around, and grabbed the sharp piece of wood. Then just as fast, i threw the it right back, aiming straight between his eyes. Of course it was a guy, they always seem to make irrational decisions.

I watched him as blood dripped from his eyes as he fell to the ground. "Wow... A for effort though." The mass of people went from ster and angry, so horrified and frightened. Everyone completely silent, and eyes watching me cautiously, but their hands loose on the weapons they once held so firmly. I liked it. It made me feel so invincible.

Despite all this action, and thrill, i still had a long night/morning. Save some more fun for later. "You can all go home now. Seeing that you all have your tails between your legs. Hopefully we'll see eachother again sometime. Suprise me." I walked onto my porch and heard the crown disperse, all breathing sighs of relief from the tension that had occurred just moments ago. I went upstairs, and started to strip off my clothes, getting into the alluring shower. The hot water sliding down my body was so soothing. Just not as soothing katherines mouth wrapping around my neck and devouring my essence. Solely recapturing those moments made my legs flutter.

Despite all the distraction i had running throughout my mind, i still managed to get my shower over with.

I stepped out of the shower and into the cool breeze of the air conditioner, sending chills through me. Therefore i hastily dried myself off and got my coziest onsie, (ironically, a black cat, with hazel eyes), and at last i was reunited with my bed. It made me smile how good it felt to relax.

Due to my disfortune as im slowly drifting into the darkness of my dreams, i hear the downstairs door burst open so hard it hit the wall.

"Damn dont break the door, i just fucking fixed this shit place.". I walked halfway down the stairs irritatedly. I was held back from walking the other half of stairs by damon, basically body slamming me against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ELENA?! A WHOLE DAMN BAR BRAIN WASHED!" He was cute when he was trying to scold me, no matter how bad he just wanted to hole *wink wink*. As he continued to rant in my face, i kept my stone cold expression the same, unentertained. Then he _finally_ realized "God damn it elena. Did you turn your emotions off?"

I laughed at how he wore all his emotions on his face, filled with such dismay at this bit of information.

"Wow such a shock" i covered my mouth sarcastically, " plus aren't you suppose to be the fun, bad brother? Lighten up. AND i wasn't even the one who did it, so take another guess. The town only thinks i did because of my bad girl reputation." Damon's face twisted in thought, trying to connect the dots of who did it. Then his eyes widened "katherine was the only person ive went to that bar with, and showed you." He took one last look in my cold eyes, for a second i saw desperation, wanting to see the kindness in me; it was gone. Then he flashed out the room. To go see.. her. I thought of her as i smiled devilishly, just the way she made me feel. Devilishly happy.


	9. Scattered minds

**(Ive decided to continue my story due to the few nice replies asking for continuation)**

 _Katherine POV~_

I woke up rejuvenated, freshly drank blood, and the adrenaline rush; been a while since that feeling has awoken. ...Eh the guy me and elena drank off of must have been on something... "ahhh, elena" my mind became loose and i slipped a smile. But then i immediately snapped back to myself. I sighed disgustingly.

Not even dressed and still covered in my bed sheets, my door is bursts open. Sunlight gushing through the door, blinding me, i raised my arm over my eyes to shade my squinted eyes. In the midst of the blinding sun, i seen a dark outline of someone. When my eyes came to focus, i shrugged in irritation. "Uuugh really damon, do you mind not knocking on the door so hard. You might brake it." I covered my face with my pillow.

"How could you do that katherine?!? Go to our bar.. I mean _my_ bar, and brain wash all those people. ESPECIALLY knowing elena's reputation. You messed with elena so you know thats messing with everyone of her friends in this town."

"Oh boo hoo" with my nonchalant face drawing a tear falling down my face with my finger "cry my a river damon.. but else where please. Plus what were u planning to get out of this anyway."

"To warn you, _'miss katherine' ,_ I know who you're running from" he smirked, the smirk that once intrigued me now gave me chills "and i will sell you out if you keep messing with her. As you do know, i have a big mouth." He finished his sentence with a wink and a scan of my body. Smiling on his way out. My anxiety spreaded thtough my body. Maybe he's just bluffing. I have magic, i can just wipe his memory or something. Yeah, yeah, that's what ill do. My body eased a bit. Okay, first thing though, is to get dressed. I looked down at the somewhat transparent sheets. And laughed a little.

I raised my palm to the dismantled door i whispered my spell "slyvitikis" , and closed my eyes with concentration, picturing the door coming together again. And went to my suitcase to get some clothes that i packed. The outfit of the day shall beee,... hmmmm. Choices, choices. I think ill go with skin tight, thigh high, black boots. And a tight indido purple short romper, combined with a black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror for self approval. " damn, i look hot" i was impressed with myself as usual.

Time to go play with minds. I smirked and flashed myself put out the room in a mist of purple smoke.

I landed gracefully in the Salvator's home. It was awfully quiet. I heard ruckus coming from the basement. This could be interesting.

I walked cautiously down the steps. The noise was coming from a large metal door, it had some midevil torture vibes going on. I slid open the viewing peep hole. What i saw was quite strange. Elena.. flashing around the room like a wild animal. "Elena" i said while kindaa laughing. She was making herself look stupid. If she really wanted out she would conserve her energy for a better opportunity to approach.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her face looked utterly astonished. "Katherine?" She squinted her eyes and tilted her head. When her sight came in focus from her pity party she sighed with relief. She came to the door and leaned on it with relaxation. "Thank god you're here, pleeease let me out." She looked up at me with desperation. I kind of liked that. Made me feel dominant to her.

" whyd they lock you up in here?" I was highly curious as to why they'd lock up their precious princess; somebody must of had a bad temper..."Because i turned off my humanity" she bluntly stated. My eyes widened as much as my smile did. As i presumed. _Now THIS should be interesting. No humanity=impulsive...let's see what her impulses really say about her._ I unlatched the big rusty lock that held the door, and out flashed elena. Hm, I was hoping for that. I smiled and flashed out myself.

To the nearby trees that surrounded the house anyway. Who would wanna miss out on the salvators loosing their heads like a pair of slaughtered chickens. I laughed a little until i heard distressed voices and footsteps coming closer to the house. Of course it was stefan and damon, but there was another.. a more feminine voice. "Yeah im sure i can help." Uuuuugh, the bennet witch. How annoying. "She just need to be calmed down a little bit. And im pretty sure you can find it in that ginormous book you got." Damons snotty voice delegated. "What he means is can you please help us figure something out? We appreciate it Bonnie." Stefans sincere, pleading tone. " yeah, i got this guys"..ugh.

Ohh, wait wait, i hear them going down to the basement. Their footsteps stopped. "Soo where is sh-" "ELENAAAAA!!!!, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?" Damon in that very moment. Lost his sanity... _completely._ I laughed so hard i forgot i was the culprit in the situation. But before they could notice i stopped myself, in just the right millisecond to freeze time with my powers. It was basically instinctual. I collected my laughing sound waves and placed thing the the small box i kept. The silence box; and it was more than just silence in there... but I wasnt just going to grab the soundwaves of my laughter and put them in the silent box ...i just _had_ to see the looks on their faces. I flashed my way over to the front door and just waltzed my way in. The only noise was the clicking of my heels on hardwood floor. I walked down the stairs to the basement, and the the beast was. His face all scrunched up like the prune he is, veins flaring from his neck, dialated eyes full of veins, and fangs ready to feed. I decided to take better advantage of the situation. I placed my hands on bonnie's temple scanning her mind for the spell she was going to use.

It was an erasement spell. She was going to wipe elena of her painful memories; make her dull. Emphasis on the _WAS._ I held my hand above her book and tore the page with the spell. Then just to spice this up a bit, i cut bonnie's finger.

 **My game,...never ends.**

And i flashed out of there, and pressed play.


End file.
